


Want

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three">Table for Three</a>. When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile">Table for Three collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

The war may have been over but Harry saw evidence of it everywhere he looked. The devastation the final battle had caused stretched out along the Hogwarts grounds where giant craters and mountains of debris littered the area. Only yesterday had the Ministry coroners removed the last of the dead bodies.  
  
The castle itself had sustained incredible damage from the fighting. Entire sections had collapsed completely from wand fire and other parts looked like there was little more than centuries old magic holding it together. Harry thought Professor McGonagall was being overly optimistic when she said Hogwarts would be ready to reopen by October, where the course load would be condensed to fit into a shortened school year.  
  
They had won but Harry didn't feel victorious. What was there to celebrate? Innocent people dying needless deaths? All the Dementors the Aurors were still hunting down before they could breed any further? Or the hundreds of wounded overcrowding St. Mungo's rooms and halls? So yes, they had won but it was far from a victory in Harry's eyes.  
  
"I told you we'd find him out here," Ron said to Hermione as they navigated through the last of the debris to reach Harry.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey's ready to send out a search party," Ron said from beside him.  
  
"I couldn't stay there a second longer," Harry said, his tone devoid of any emotion.  
  
"Harry, you had a concussion and other serious injuries," Hermione fretted. "You should be in bed."  
  
"I'm not going back to the hospital wing so drop it," he said, his voice taking on an edge.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged concerned looks when Harry wasn't looking. He had been like this  distant and snappish since the final battle more than five days ago. He had spent that time in the hospital wing and though he had allowed himself visitors, he usually didn't say much.  
  
Hermione, although it went against every fiber of being, was reluctant to push him. She couldn't fathom what Harry had lived through and what he was still going through for that matter. He wouldn't even talk about his confrontation with Voldemort and finally defeating him at Godric's Hollow, while she and Ron had remained behind to defend Hogwarts.  
  
She was afraid Harry was on an emotional overload and was shutting down. She had talked it over with Ron, who was also reluctant to force him to talk about anything, and they decided the best thing they could do right now was just make sure Harry knew they were there for him.  
  
"Why don't we go back to Gryffindor Tower?" She suggested. She didn't think it was helping Harry's mental state being out there and seeing all the signs of death and destruction.  
  
She was quite relieved when after several moments Harry agreed to come inside with them. But when she saw him grab his left rib cage and wince, she had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything. Ron also shot her a sharp look to make sure she kept her mouth shut. They had to take this one step at a time.  
  
There was an almost eerie feeling when they walked into the castle. It had felt that way since the last Death Eater attack. Whenever Hermione closed her eyes she could still recall the blood spatter and where each dead body lay.  
  
"They're probably going to start rebuilding next week," said Ron as they climbed the marble staircase. "Dad said the Ministry architects are coming on Friday to map out what has to be done."  
  
Harry nodded to show he had heard him but made no comment.  
  
Since talking didn't seem to be working, Hermione tried a different approach. She laced her fingers through Harry's who stiffened immediately at her touch.  
  
"Mostly everyone's gone," she said, sensing she knew the reason for his reaction. "There's just a few teachers and members of the Order still here."  
  
That didn't appear to make Harry any more comfortable but at least he didn't pry his hand away from hers. It was probably a good thing she had touched him and not Ron if he was reacting this way.  
  
"Lemon pie," Ron said when they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
She eyed them dubiously since Gryffindor Tower was empty but swung aside regardless. Ron wondered if even the school portraits had heard the rumours about the three of them.  
  
Though it was late June there was still a fire going in the fireplace, but it didn't make the room uncomfortable or hot. It was just warm enough.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry on the oversized sofa. Ron sank down low into the squishy sofa while Hermione preferred to sit up straight, watching Harry who was leaning back much like Ron.  
  
"I'm not going to fall apart, if that's what you two are worried about," said Harry, no trace of anger evident in his voice.  
  
"You sure about that?" Said Ron.  
  
"Honestly, Ron," Hermione tutted.  
  
Ron ignored her. "You look like hell, mate and you haven't said much since everything happened. What happened to Hogwarts isn't your fault. You were fighting You-Know-Who  that was your job and you did it. It's over, Harry."  
  
Harry wished it were only that simple. "So what do I do now?"  
  
"It means you can start enjoying life for a change," Ron said to him. "No more Auror escorts or hiding at Grimmauld Place."  
  
"I don't think that's what he meant, Ron," said Hermione and with one look at Harry knew she was right.  
  
"I don't mean to sound overly dramatic," Harry began, "but I fulfilled the prophecy and did everything I was supposed to do, so what's left? Everyone else in our year is going to be moving on with their lives but I feel like I've already lived mine."  
  
"You've done more than most people do in a lifetime but your life is far from over, Harry," she said, speaking with conviction. "Except now you get to do what you want. There's no more Horcruxes to find or any other burdens on your shoulders. You've done what was asked of you and more. Now it's time for you to have the kind of life you deserve."  
  
"How am I supposed to know what I deserve when I don't even know what I want?" He asked her.  
  
"You've been talking about enrolling in the Auror program after the war. Do you still want to do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," he said nodding. He had wanted nothing else but to be one since he was fifteen and if his marks from his N.E.W.T.s were high enough he could apply to be accepted into the program.  
  
"What about me and Ron?" She said, her voice taking on a much different tone now. "Do you still want us?"  
  
This was the one part of Harry's life where he didn't need to think about his answer. "Of course I still want you both," he said, his voice dropping to a lower octave as he alternated his gaze between the two of them.  
  
Hermione flashed him a warm smile. "That's good because we miss you, Harry."  
  
"Were you two together when I was in the hospital wing?" He asked them.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"It's not as if we could have gotten you to join us seeing as how Madam Pomfrey patrols through there every chance she gets  unless you wanted her to watch," Ron added with a grin.  
  
"No, thank you," Harry said feeling a bit sick, which served to erase some of his jealousy at learning Ron and Hermione had been together without him. That jealousy, however, erased itself completely when Hermione settled herself on his lap.  
  
"Now that we've established two of the things that you want," she began, lacing her fingers through the back of his neck, "how would you like to get one of them right now?"  
  
Once again Harry didn't have to think about his answer. He responded by touching his lips to Hermione's, recalling that this was the first kiss they'd shared since before he defeated Voldemort. When she grinded herself into his crotch, that elicited a low growl from Harry, who lowered his hands to grab her arse. Harry could feel the cushions dip as Ron moved closer to him on the sofa.  
  
Ron let out a low chuckle. "It doesn't look like he has any objections."  
  
Hermione was still moving on Harry's lap making his dick harden inside his trousers. He felt Ron's hand turning his head to the side so they could exchange a kiss that was anything but gentle.  
  
When he and Ron finished exploring each other's mouths, Harry took notice of the commanding look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Undress me, Harry," she said in that superior tone of hers.  
  
"You better do as she says, Harry," said Ron. "You know how she gets when we don't listen to her."  
  
Harry had every intention of following her request. He lifted up her top, placing shallow kisses on her stomach as he did so. He pulled off her shirt completely and didn't have to worry about her bra because Ron was taking care of that for him. Ron had moved off the sofa to stand behind Hermione and was cupping her breasts through the thin material.  
  
"Hope you don't mind but I couldn't just sit there and watch the two of you," Ron said, releasing his hold on her breasts to undo the clasp at the back.  
  
"It's fine," Harry breathed, watching Hermione's breasts spill free in front of him. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples before fitting the palm of his hands over the bulbs of flesh and kneading them. Hermione's moans were cut off by Ron's mouth devouring hers in a fervent kiss.  
  
It was torture for Harry to have Hermione rubbing against him but when she moved off of his lap he would have given anything to have her keep doing that, even if it meant he had to keep his trousers on. He quickly nixed that thought and wanted badly to be starkers as he watched his best friends undress each other in front of him.  
  
Ron removed Hermione's jeans before seductively sliding off her knickers. Harry groaned when Ron's hand found it way to her pussy and he started sliding his hand back and forth.  
  
That was all Harry could take. He undid his trousers and lowered the zipper. If they were going to do some erotic striptease in front of him he at least wanted to be able to touch himself.  
  
"I think we should take care of Harry before we get carried away," Ron said huskily.  
  
Hermione managed a breathless nod and Ron reluctantly removed his hand from her cunt. Hermione quickly undressed Ron, lightly running her nails over his engorged cock before turning her attention back to Harry, whose green eyes were clouded over with unmistakable arousal.  
  
"Lift up your hips," Ron said to him.  
  
Harry did just that so Ron could pull down trousers and then take them off completely. Ron took extra care to slide his boxers down over his erection before getting rid of them as well. At the sight of Harry's stiff cock standing out from his dark pubic hair Ron licked his lips.  
  
Harry's cock twitched in anticipation when Ron spread his legs apart so he could kneel between them. He placed his hands on either one of Harry's thighs before engulfing his entire length. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he clutched at the sofa cushions as Ron's lips slid up and down his cock. He stayed that way until he felt a soft hand caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Hermione naked beside him on her knees. She took his hand and guided it down to the patch of curls between her legs.  
  
Harry didn't know how his body was remembering to breathe. He kept his eyes locked on Hermione as he worked his fingers through her folds. He watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing quickened.  
  
Hermione took her hand off his and threaded it through Ron's unruly locks, who enjoyed the feel of her loving touches as he sucked Harry off.  
  
"Harry," she moaned when he slid a finger into her wetness.  
  
Harry could barely hear her over his grunts as Ron's mouth was driving him to the brink of orgasm. This was where being together for months paid off the most. They already knew what each other liked so well communication wasn't necessary.  
  
Harry continued to finger fuck Hermione, whose juices were now leaking out onto his hand. He felt his dick starting to tense up and that's when Ron slid him out of his mouth.  
  
"Ron, please," he groaned. Harry may have survived a final confrontation with Voldemort but he would die if Ron didn't finish him off.  
  
But no sooner had Ron got off his knees when Hermione took Harry's hand away from her cunt and mounted him, sinking down onto his cock.  
  
In the small part of his brain that was still functioning, Harry wondered if the two of them had planned something like this from the beginning. But once Hermione started impaling herself onto his cock that thought became irrelevant. He rocked his hips in time with her movements, thrusting his cock as far into her depths as she could take him. He could see Ron standing behind her and turning her head to cover her mouth with his own while she continued to ride Harry into the sofa.  
  
Ron watched with raw envy as his best friends shagged but knew he would get his turn soon enough. After all, this was about making sure Harry knew exactly what he had and that his life was anything but over. Besides, Ron could think of far worse things then having Hermione's naked body moving against his chest while his hard cock was pressing into her lower back. When Harry reached behind Hermione to stroke his shaft, Ron knew without a doubt there were far worse fates then this.  
  
Harry was mesmerized by Hermione's gorgeous breasts that kept bouncing up and down in front of him as she humped his lap. He moved the hand that was stationed on her thigh up to her chest and started squeezing the soft flesh while he used his mouth on her other breast. Hermione's whimpering moans grew much louder in volume when he did this.  
  
As it was becoming harder to breathe, Harry settled for using his hand in place of his mouth, which freed Hermione's other breast for Ron. He groped and kneaded her breast in style different from Harry's, so that the feel of two equally strong yet distinct hands on her chest helped Hermione get that much closer to her own impending orgasm.  
  
Harry had to release his hold on Ron's cock so he could use that hand to keep Hermione from bouncing off his lap completely. He buried his now twitching cock inside her with one last thrust before allowing his orgasm to overtake himself and he came inside her.  
  
Once Harry was cumming inside her that was enough to drive Hermione over the edge. She climaxed with Harry still thrusting his load into her. She held onto Harry's shoulders as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.  
  
"If I had known this was going to happen, I would have been more willing to come inside," said Harry as Hermione was still holding onto him, only now she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her chest pressed against his.  
  
"If you hadn't, we would have had to figure something out," said Hermione, letting her arms fall to her sides.  
  
Harry knew exactly how resourceful Hermione could be. It was probably her scheduling and cleverness that had allowed them to continue their relationship for the entire school year without anybody suspecting them. Well, people had always suspected there was a true trio relationship going on between them but those suspicions had never been met with any real evidence.  
  
"All right, Ron?" Harry said, looking over at his friend and knowing he shouldn't look so happy when it was obvious how uncomfortable Ron was. Ron had taken a seat on the far end of the sofa, with his legs spread as his massive erection jetted out from his pubic area.  
  
"Just give me a minute," said Hermione, noticing his discomfort as well.  
  
It literally took Hermione that long before she had recovered enough to go again. Ron picked her up off Harry's lap and pushed their discarded clothing out of the way before laying her down on the throw rug.  
  
Ron looked back expectantly at Harry, who remained on the sofa.  
  
"I need more than a minute," Harry said. Though once Ron slid his cock into Hermione and he was watching them shag in front of him, Harry could already tell he wasn't going to need much more time then that.  
  
Harry sat there with his hand on his cock, stroking himself to full hardness. He got off the sofa and frantically searched for his wand among the mess of clothing. He found his wand still inside his trousers and pulled it out to do a lubrication spell. Then he bent over Ron who was busy pounding into Hermione and pushed his cock into him.  
  
"Fuck... Harry... god," Ron grunted incoherently. He momentarily slowed down his thrusts into Hermione to adjust to the feel of Harry sinking his cock into him.  
  
When Harry felt Ron's butt muscles relax around his cock, he started to move in and out of him. His hands were sweaty as they gripped Ron's hips that rocked back against him before he would propel himself forward and into Hermione.  
  
The rhythm from their movements was the result of three people who knew each other so well. Harry timed his thrusts with Ron so he would ram into him as Ron was slamming into Hermione, making him feel like he was shagging both of them  and it felt incredible.  
  
Things were always to the extreme and beyond intense for Ron whenever the three of them were together, but when he was in the middle joined to the two of them like this it was a feeling he couldn't even begin to describe. He always came faster when Harry was inside him as he was fucking Hermione's cunt.  
  
Ron snaked his hand down to rub Hermione's swollen clit as he slid in and out of her. It was all instinct and adrenaline he was running on now because there was no way he could think about what he was doing with Hermione's legs wrapped tightly around his waist and Harry roughly kissing the back of his neck.  
  
Ron wanted this to last but Hermione was already starting to writhe beneath him. She matched each one of his thrusts with a powerful one of her own, so she was pushing back against him as hard as he pushing into her.  
  
The experience of being in the middle as the one who was doing the fucking and getting fucked were what caused Ron to climax first. He emptied his load into Hermione as he came, groaning out her name and Harry's as he thrust himself towards completion.  
  
Once he was busy pumping his semen into her he felt Hermione's inner walls contract around his cock and knew she was cumming too. He watched her expression turn into one of pure rapture as she climaxed along with him.  
  
Harry sunk his teeth into Ron's shoulder a moment before his cock exploded deep inside Ron's arse. Harry kept his cock wedged tightly in Ron's arse as he shot load after load of hot sticky fluid into him, until he went soft and finally pulled out.  
  
Harry ended up on his back beside Hermione with Ron on the other side of her. It was a long while before any of them spoke as they tried to catch their collective breaths and slow their heartbeats back to normal.  
  
"So tell me," said Harry, rolling on his side and looking at his lovers, "was this something the two of you had planned from the start?"  
  
Hermione smiled innocently. "Are you accusing us of seducing you?"  
  
"Even if we were, it wasn't that hard to accomplish considering we already knew what you wanted," Ron added.  
  
Harry wondered when it had become obvious how much he loved and wanted the both of them.  
  
But now that the war was over and Voldemort along with all other distractions were gone, Harry was finally free to show them just how much they meant to him.


End file.
